


《Fire of My Loins》

by Yury_XYL



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yury_XYL/pseuds/Yury_XYL
Summary: 不单纯的上床，更是带有目的性的引诱，可以说是很喜欢这种矛盾的感情了。





	《Fire of My Loins》

Fire of My Loins

————————————————————————

一阵凌乱的开锁声和剧烈的关门声后，一对男女激烈地拥吻着进入了房间。  
   
“轻一点，大家伙。”

女人发出呻吟声，手上微微使力抵住把自己压在墙壁上的男人。  
   
“我办不到。”  
   
男人似乎已经被欲火冲昏了头脑，双手和嘴唇肆意地在女人娇嫩的肌肤上游走。  
   
女人的大衣被褪去，换来的是一袭收腰开叉，长及脚踝的红色晚礼服，衬得女人格外妩媚。  
   
在男人忘情而又粗暴地亲吻着女人的颈脖时，女人的右手悄悄移动到了男人的后颈。

   
“好吧，那可是要付出代价的。”

   
随即，男人的动作停止了，软软地趴在了女人身上。女人把男人放倒在地上，将他浑身上下搜了个遍。  
   
并不在他身上。  
   
女人环顾了四周，从男人的床头抽了一张纸擦了一下被男人吻得一片狼藉的嘴唇，然后走到衣柜前拉开衣柜的全身镜，从绑在大腿上的枪套里拿出一只黑管口红补着妆。  
 

“真粗鲁。”

 

女人把口红塞进了胸口的窄沟里，确认没有外露后，迅速地翻着男人的房间，想找到指示里要的东西，然而很不幸是，她只找到了一个看起来类似的赝品。  
   
“Shit！”  
   
女人拿出通讯器想向组织报告他们很可能被耍了，东西根本不在这个男人手里。这时，房间门突然被撞开，冲进来一群拿枪的守卫，一枪把女人手上的通讯器打飞。女人眼疾手快马上跳窗逃跑，但是楼下也有很多人在把守，发现有人跳下来立马向她开枪。  
   
女人落地翻滚了好几圈躲开扫射，拿出勾枪勾住铁门的顶部，一个跳跃翻出铁大门后全力狂奔。身后的守卫虽然落后了一点，却也还是紧追不舍。  
   
女人停在了十字路口，眼看身后追兵的车快要追上来了，慌张地想抢辆载具逃跑。  
   
突然，一辆车猛地停在了女人身侧，车灯的光照得女人睁不开眼睛。  
   
“Ada？”里昂不可思议地睁大了眼睛。  
   
“Leon？”艾达好不容易才看清楚驾驶座那个人的脸。  
   
里昂听到了身后追他的车好像快追上来了，还夹杂着枪声，突然，艾达闷哼一声。  
   
“快上车！”

里昂朝她喊。  
   
艾达没有犹豫迅速拉开车门，跳上了副驾驶的位置。能遇见里昂而不是其他人应该是她不幸中的万幸了吧。

“系上安全带！”

里昂一脚把油门踩到底，多年当特工的经历已经能让他熟练地驾驶着这辆小汽车逃离危险。

但是在城市的街道里飙车到180码也真是够厉害的了，期间还各种漂移，让追兵的车撞的撞，翻的翻。

里昂从车后视镜看到追兵没有再追上来了，松了一口气，但是看到副驾驶的艾达用左手紧紧地抓住右手手臂，鲜血让里昂又皱起了眉头。

“没事吧？”

“还好。”

里昂可不这么认为。他思考了一下艾达的身份和处境，决定把车停在一家酒店前。

“我们要去哪？”

里昂先将他的防弹衣脱下，再将他的外套脱下来，盖在艾达身上，遮住她的伤口和被血沾染的肌肤，扶着她下车。刚一下地艾达突然一个趔趄，里昂就让她靠在自己身上往酒店里走。

“放心，不是警察局。”

两人来到酒店大堂的接待台，艾达把头埋在里昂怀里，不想让前台的接待小姐看见自己的脸。

里昂拿出一张卡和身份证递给前台:

“一间今晚的双人房谢谢，我女朋友喝醉了。”

前台小姐似乎已经见惯不惯，很快办好手续，递给里昂一张房卡。

里昂用房卡打开了酒店的房间，艾达放弃了身上的依靠，一瘸一拐地走到房间的床前，坐了下去，想给自己包扎。

“你别动，我来帮你。”

里昂赶上去，拿出了自己身上的应急物品，给艾达取子弹，在里昂翻口袋的动作里，艾达瞄到他口袋里一个特殊的东西。

 

原来是他拿到了啊，怪不得也有人在追他。

 

那一枪打在了艾达的右手手臂上，虽然艾达已经极力用手止血，但是血迹还是浸湿了艾达大片的衣裙，失血让艾达感觉有些眩晕。

“可能会有点痛。”

里昂小心翼翼地用镊子取着艾达伤口里的子弹，艾达雪白的贝齿狠狠地咬着下唇，尽量不让自己发出一丁点儿声音。

里昂给艾达包扎好手臂的伤口后，才看清楚她现在这副狼狈的模样:高级的晚礼服已经被血污沾染得一片狼藉，暴露在空气中的皮肤也有斑驳的擦伤。

“但却丝毫不能掩盖她的气质。”

里昂突然有这种奇怪的想法。

“我想我应该走了。”

艾达想起身，但是一个趔趄又跌回床上，她看了看她左脚脚踝，果然已经肿了。

“虽然很佩服，但是，要逃跑的话或许下次还是不要穿高跟鞋了。”

里昂说完，又拿出应急物品，然后单膝跪蹲在艾达身前，给她处理扭伤的脚踝。

艾达危险地眯起眼睛，她可以从这个角度清楚地看到里昂口袋缝隙里露出的那个东西。

她为了那个东西可牺牲了不少呢今天。

天知道组织居然会收错了情报，那个怕死的男人不过是个枪靶子，怪不得他雇了那么多人守着，害她没法潜入，只能色诱。

可是她不愿空手而归。

“好了。”

里昂站起身，却被艾达伸出的没受伤的左手抓住了他的衣领，往她身上拉。里昂一个没站稳，扑倒在艾达身上，幸好两条手臂撑在了床上，不至于压到她。

“我好像欠了你呢。”

艾达直视里昂的双眸，声音慵懒，像是在引诱。

“那你打算怎么还？”

里昂不得不承认他被诱惑到了，眼神也逐渐危险起来。

“要不然就。。。”

艾达的嘴唇靠近了里昂的耳朵，而左手则移动到了里昂装着样本的口袋。

里昂感觉到了异样，迅速抓住了艾达靠近他衣服口袋的手:

“不可能的哦。”

里昂迅速解开了艾达绑在大腿上的枪套，站起身来:

“同样的招数，第二次就不灵了。”

然后把枪套一抛，扔到了房门前的地板上。

艾达笑了一下，随即无所谓地躺在了床上:

“好吧。”

里昂皱起了眉头:

“我救了你，你就这样对我吗？”

“哦，得了吧，要真算起来也应该是你欠我的才对。”

艾达伸了一个懒腰，却因牵扯到伤口而痛得嘶了一声。

“也许吧。”

“所以忘了这些吧，今晚。”

艾达看着俯视她的里昂，露出了邪魅的笑容:

“就今晚。”

“我无法相信你。”

里昂心里其实已经开始动摇，但是他实在是觉得这个神秘的女人过于危险，她只是单纯为了得到他手上的病毒样本才这样做的，他也猜对了。

“为什么？我受伤了，身上什么武器都没有了。”

艾达坐起身，然后慢慢小心地站了起来，用未受伤的手轻轻抚摸着里昂的脸颊:

“我现在脆弱得像只小猫咪。”

然后闭上双眼，吻了上去。

 

她是他的欲望之火。

 

里昂的理智只坚持了两秒就崩塌了，他用他结实地手臂紧箍着艾达纤细的腰，唇舌热情地回应着她的吻。他尽量温柔地想把艾达轻轻放倒在床上，可还是在倒下的一瞬间，疼得艾达嘶了一声。

“抱歉。”

里昂没有停下他的动作，脱下他的上衣放在了床边的地上，然后爬上了床，欺身压向艾达，继续火热地吻着她口红痕迹凌乱的薄唇，一只手撑在床上，一只手则在她光滑的大腿上游移。艾达伸手想解里昂的皮带，却被里昂抓住手，拉过头顶按住。

“不要耍什么小花招哦。”

里昂略带威胁性地话语，显得他整个人充满了成熟男性的魅力。

“我不会。”

艾达只顺从地闭上双眼，享受着里昂给她的脖子，锁骨带来的快感。但是她的理智还在强迫她睁开眼睛，看向里昂扔在床边的衣服。不过即使是在没有受伤的状态下，她跟里昂的战斗力也只是五五开，而现在右手受伤，左手被禁锢，还崴了脚的她，根本不是里昂的对手。

但是好胜心还是占了上风。艾达突然使坏，用没有受伤的腿往里昂腰上一使劲，翻了个身把里昂压在了身下。

里昂一惊想挣扎，但是又怕碰到艾达的伤口。

“别动。”

艾达安慰着，跪坐在里昂腰上，俯下身亲吻着里昂结实的胸膛。她现在才发现，里昂精瘦的肌肉上，还有着这么多伤疤。

 

这大概就是责任感的证明吧。

 

艾达直起身，想去解里昂的腰带，可不是左撇子的她根本无法单用左手解开这个恼人的扣子。里昂马上会意，自己动手解开了皮带，艾达则把手转向，半褪下自己黑色的丝绸内裤。

彼此都已经难挡情绪，艾达轻轻扶住了里昂火热的性器，对准了自己潮湿的穴口，慢慢压了下去。

两人都忍不住低吟了一声。

艾达闭上双眼，身体上下慢慢地有节奏地律动着，感受着难以形容的欢愉。里昂也紧闭着双眸，双手放在艾达的腰际引领她的动作慢慢加快。当他的欲望退出到入口又一下顶到尽头时，里昂忍不住微微仰起头，性感的下巴带着一点成熟男人的标志。

 

他是她的生命之光。

 

艾达的意识已经开始渐渐模糊了，仅存的些许理智告诉她应该赶紧从快感中停下，睁眼看看那个近在咫尺的样本。可是里昂似乎也能感觉到她的想法一般，一个翻身又把她压在了身下。

里昂已经近乎疯狂，动作的力度一下一下加强，速度也不断加快。在一波一波强烈快感的冲击下，艾达的脑子里突然出现了两种声音开始争执。理智在说，快清醒一点，你的任务是来拿样本的，现在就是下手的好时机；放纵在说，别管那么多了，眼前这个男人就是你爱的人啊，有什么后果以后再算吧！

 

最终，没有做出选择其实就是一种选择。

 

随着身体里盛开无数的灿烂的烟花，两人同时步入高潮，呻吟声再也无法被抑止地释放了出来。

激情过后，里昂疲惫地覆在艾达身上喘着气。

 

“。。。对不起。”

 

艾达手握着那管口红，拧了拧管身，管底伸出一根针。

“。。。嗯？”

里昂不明所以，随即脖子上一痛，便昏睡了过去。

艾达把压在自己身上的里昂推开，然后身体越过他去拿地上衣服口袋里的病毒样本。拿到手后，她看了看那管玻璃瓶，摸了摸里昂已经不再像当年在浣熊市一样年轻的脸，又伸手摸了摸自己的脸。

 

他们都为了这些东西奋斗了快半辈子了啊。

 

艾达拉起床上的被子给里昂盖好，然后起身，对着镜子整理了一下自己的衣服和妆容，再走到门前，拿起被里昂扔在地上的枪套，最后留下一张字条:

 

“这次算我欠你的。”

 

然后，这个身影就像从没出现过一样，消失在夜空之中。

————————————————————————

完。


End file.
